


Coffee Creamer, Sweetened Dreamer

by GideonGraystairs



Series: Tumblr Fics [2]
Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Awkward Flirting, Barista Jem, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Stuttering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GideonGraystairs/pseuds/GideonGraystairs
Summary: "You do realize," he began slowly, "that we're standing in a coffee shop, right?"





	Coffee Creamer, Sweetened Dreamer

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [Tumblr](http://raphaelsantiago.co.vu) 06/09/2015.
> 
> Requested by lilypotter72 as a line of dialogue prompt: "Do you want to, like, go get a coffee?" Heronstairs :D

Will sucked in a sharp breath, gathering his courage as he pulled the lapels of his jacket straight. He could do this. It was easy, just march right up to that till and ask the hot-as-fuck barista out. Easy, right? He just had to be confident and to the point and yeah, Will could totally do this. He had this in the _bag_.

Straightening his shoulders, he pulled in another slow breath and stepped up to the counter where the argentous object of his affections was currently counting change. He watched, wringing his hands in a nervous gesture, as the man smiled indulgently towards the young customer who’d handed him a handful of quarters and dimes before sliding a brown paper bag clearly containing a muffin of some kind towards the kid. The kid, who couldn’t have been more than twelve, looked about ready to pee his pants despite the barista’s sweet hospitality, and ran off to where his friends were presumably waiting.

Which meant Will was suddenly standing a countertop away from the man he’d been silently admiring (stalking) from afar for the past three weeks. That’s okay, no big deal. Will was a pro, Will was the master of flirtation, Will was the Jackie Chan of the dating world. This unbelievably cute barista would be swooning in two seconds flat.

He smiled, wide and flirtatious as he moved to lean against the counter. “Hey, there, beautiful,” he greeted easily, clenching his hands together to hide how shaky they were. The man blinked stunning silver eyes at him, momentarily caught off guard.

“Hey,” he replied after another moment of staring at him in disbelief. There was a soft smile on his face again, sweet and just as indulgent as it had been with the kid. Which probably explained Will’s sudden loss of the cool factor he’d been going for.

“Uh,” he stuttered, pulling away from the counter. “I, um.” Oh, God. Did he sound like an idiot? He must sound like an idiot. “Do you, um, out?”

Two dark brows furrowed in confusion, the smile shifting to a frown as the barista- who’s name tag Will could now read as Jem -regarded him curiously. “Do I out? I’m sorry, I think you missed a few words there.”

He was being cheeky. That was what cheeky sounded like, right? Will could handle cheeky. He had this in the _bag_. “Uh, oh, right. Yeah. I meant, like, did you- with me? You know, out?”

Sometimes, Will wondered if life would be easier were he to rip out his vocal cords.

Jem laughed, a bright sound that fluttered through the air like a violin crescending across a concert hall. His eyes crinkled and his features lit up and yeah, Will might have been just a little bit in love with a perfect stranger. Maybe that was what did it- gave him the strength he needed to finally suck in a deep breath and steady his voice enough to ask what he’d wanted to for weeks now.

“Do you want to like, go get a coffee?”

There, he’d said it. If he could’ve patted himself on the back for it and not looked even worse than he already did, Will would have. As it was, he settled for subtly crossing his fingers against his palm and praying to God this beautiful boy would maybe take pity on him and just say yes.

Jem snorted, not the reaction Will had been hoping for. “You do realize," he began slowly, “that we’re standing in a coffee shop, right?”

He was an idiot. No doubt about it.

“Is that a no?” he inquired hesitantly, already shrinking back from the counter with full plans to make a quick escape the second the other confirmed it. Only, he didn’t get the reaction he’d expected this time, either.

Instead, Jem let out another soft laugh and scrawled something across the back of another brown paper bag, this time muffin free. “No,” he informed him in an amused tone of voice, sliding the bag across the counter to him as he moved a thick lock of light silver hair back behind his ear. “That was a yes, actually.”

Will blinked. Grabbed the bag. Stuttered a bit. And then totally made the most graceful and cool exit ever to be made in the history of mankind. (If tripping over himself and nearly running into the door could be considered graceful, that was.)

He had this in the bag, literally.


End file.
